Our program is concerned with the role of the renin-angiotensin-aldosterone system in homeostasis, in hypertension and in congestive heart failure. Presently, our major thrust is to study a number of the basic mechanisms concerned with renin release. We will continue to be concerned with the role of the prostaglandins in the control of renin release and will be evaluating the role of the renal vascular receptor mechanism in renin release and the interacting relationship of calcium and prostaglandins in the control of renin secretion. In addition, we are beginning a program on the role of the liver in the control of plasma renin activity and will be especially concerned with how prostaglandins influence hepatic blood flow which is a primary controller of the metabolism of renin by the liver.